Usuario:190.24.39.248
and that's the whole plan are we in danger dixie at those last words recalled discussing it and nicolai no you will not be in danger because nico says not to be all sighed in relief All were prepared creating a circle had dixie nicolai been instructed to make a bonfire in the middle of all burpy fire lizard was the one who lit the fire and was the June 53 o'clock pm rough hairy monster did not come they did not understand I should have been here it is not here you said that dixie sorry protozoan the wazowky band was distressed by the arrival of rough hairy beast at the end nicolai told Look camping in the park near the adjacent neighborhood next to the cloud forest we camp a few meters away from you so when the hairy monster rough arrives we'll be ready everyone agreed with the young wazowky they did this in less than 5 minutes and were sleeping nicolai was still awake so weird fully energetic matter while the trollbo of almost caia caverns Sleep hey nicolai the wazowky to hear his name turned to see kroodie no you're sleepy friend nicolai shook his head the truth is that I have no sleep I have a lot of energy for me seems to be of day kroodie was surprised to hear that dia at night Now kroodie was the one confused i do not understand I'll explain in other terms it is night but for me it feels like day and when he is sorry day as if it were night capish if I think I understood goodnight nicolai kroodie nights with these last words the great trollbo cave fell asleep nicolai could not sleep trying everything but turned our useless beloved hero was walking his good miscrits wanted to go with him but nico had told them better to stay with good miscrits others all good miscrits tried to convince him to go with him but always sent them back at the end the good miscrits surrendered kept the rest of the wazowky band nico on the other hand he felt bad for their pets but wanted to be alone for a time trying to clear his mind that he was sick suddenly that gave disgusting food that made him kroodie why the wazowky a lot of things he wondered to himself without having an answer for all nicolai closed fists completely annoyed nico force suddenly no longer feel his legs and fell to his knees dug her nails into the earth trembled felt like his veins from inside your body your heart beat faster and I could no longer resist fell unconscious face as his body changed its other he took hold of his mind he stood up and growled showing sharp tusks which were full of rotting flesh coarse hairy beast out of the tent to sleep to where the residents of the adjacent neighborhood where they were Shadow the Hedgehog Dragon child was asleep next to dixie he was not sleepy at that time so he just sat not to wake dixie was well inside the tent than outside sleeping rough hairy beast where he could attack at any time he suddenly remembered something dixie told him I was going to say about the hairy monster rough Later he was eventually dove Miss Kong Miss Kong Shadow the Hedgehog dragon child was awakening to the girl Mmm Who wants to shadow the dragon child Hedgehog It is late Can you tell me about that hairy monster rough Mmm good is something you eat raw if it does Not feeding weakened Shadow the Hedgehog Dragon child understood what he said dixie Thank you Miss dixie You know you can call me dix or dixie like you want good sorry Miss dixie Go back to sleep prehistoric dwarf The dragon baby hedgehog ignored him and did the order The inhabitants of the neighboring district were huddled as sparkupines except for one person an old 90 years of advanced age she was standing on top of a cliff watching her was the wisest and respected by their race woman her village she had a whistle nico had given him when the whistle means rough hairy beast has come suddenly she heard he was growling behind her She had a lanzapedía herself this time he heard the louder howl followed by a grunt turned hit him firing a good Miscrit land the monster in the blue face this gave a terrifying scream shook his head wise because that was how Blow the whistle was called coarse hairy beast howled in fury when he heard the whistle ears covered wazowky band rose like a flash of sleeping bags and went to where the wise rough hairy monster growled sharp fangs showing full of rotting skin area residents wazowky like the band to hear the whistle rough hairy beast rose to see that he was surrounded annoyed growl started behaving fearfully Dixie told people to sing the song munaskepay this nullify the powers of coarse hairy beast good was what he said nicolai the end if I run rough hairy beast when he tried he could not escape the rough hairy monster growled in frustration Right Now Hearing the cry of dixie everyone in the industry will put some nice flowers from Hawaii rader half dozen good air and water miscrits now the hairy monster was still rough suddenly heard gunshots coming from the southeast How good are here wazowky band That's what he wants Cyrus black Only one thing that crude furry creature Kong Cyrus said, pointing to the black hairy monster rough Do Not You nuisance bear It will not Juajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajua Cyrus black laughed at the click acute and hideous form fingers like a thousand footmen out Grab them Black lackeys started shooting dark miscrits by 30000000000 Dark 2 Chinooks grabbed wazowky Cyrus black band to see it was sufficient told Chuck to catch the rough hairy monster Why I Cyrus black just stared coldly obeyed Chuck got the rough hairy monster in the cage house during that time rough hairy beast eat Chuck was howling every time Chuck was finally able to put the hairy monster rough Come industry With that the lackeys of Cyrus black backed followed his pattern Ugh Cyrus black Return here Dix will be useless to call the adversary I know kroodie Where is nicolai Why was not there when the bear attacked us I do not know something smells bad Well that does not matter now what matters is that they get me out Protozoan exclaimed as he was caught under the leg of one dark chinook Proto're not the only bug reptoid seized under this